projectgleefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:FinchelWemma/Marina's Birthday Blog - A little special
Hey guys out there, I thought I surprise you with a little special because today is a special day for me. It is my 21st birthday. Yeah! I know. I am old but who cares. I am still alive. So. Why do I do this? Hmm... I would like to show you what my family sent me to the house. Because of the Project: Glee I can't travel home to celebrate my birthday there. But I am not sad about it. I got very great presents from them. But the biggest present from all was the present which I got from my little sister. It was a simple letter with a DVD. On the DVD there was da video. A video in where my parents and my sister wish me good luck for the competition and that they know that I have the power and strength to win it. I was so proud of the video that I cried in front of the laptop. But I was also sad that they didn't call me. A little talk at my birthday. That would have been great for me. So. Let us come to my birthday. As it was during the Project: Glee I must celebrate it with the group. But it wasn't bad. I liked it very, very much. There was a big cake in the kitchen with 21st candles. I blew all out. And then we ate the cake and celebrated my birthday with a little party. Of course without alcohol.During the party the members of our group who must go earlier had also come to celebrate with me. It was such a funny morning. I really enjoyed it that much. Something like that... I can't remember that I did something like that in the years before. Maybe because of the wheelchair which behind me to get in discos or clubs. In the evening we were all doing a barbecue. It was tasty and we had a lot of fun outside. The weather was nice und warm. Also Nikki and Zach came over and congratulationed to my birthday. But I never imagined that the will fulfill my biggest wish I had. You know. My biggest wish was that my family were here to celebrate with me. So... After Nikki and Zach were by the others I saw my little sister. I thought I was just dreaming. But then I saw her again and then my parents. It was so surprised that I began to cry. It was such an incredible feeling to get such a big present. Something you will never imagine get true. After that I celebrate my birthday. In the end I must say that this was the greatest birthday I ever had. It was great and wonderful and... it had everything I ever loved. And now guys I would like to thank you all who wished me a happy birthday. It is great to see this. I was so flashed because of such a big wave of congratulations on Facebook and Twitter. I don't know what to say more then thank you. You guys are incredible. So... I hope you were up there for the following weeks and I hope you are still crossing the fingers for me. And now... I am away. Category:Blog posts